Happy Seventeenth
by NPeaches
Summary: She had wanted this day to be special, plus she had wanted Harry to stay and get back together with her. It did not look like any of those things were going to happen. Ginny's POV of DH kiss.


Happy Seventeenth

**Happy Seventeenth**

Ginny woke with a start in her sunlit room in the Burrow. She looked around at her room, admiring as she did every morning her very age-appropriate posters of the Weird Sisters and the Gwenog Jones. Ginny smiled as she thought of what her mother said about the posters every time she walked into her room, "They're just so silly, darling. They don't seem to be your taste at all."

Ginny snapped out of her reverie and remembered what day it was. _Harry's seventeenth birthday._ Ginny thought of her plan for the day over in her head. She had small butterflies in her stomach, but she was also confident that the day would go well.

She quickly dressed in her tightest fitting outfit while she looked out the window and observed the golden flag of the white marquee for Bill's wedding waving in the wind. She thought of the time that she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had played Quidditch in the yard outside her window, right where the marquee now stood. Ginny made sure she looked her best, applying her favorite flowery perfume that she knew Harry had always been so attracted to. She didn't go down to breakfast. She wasn't very hungry, for she was just anticipating the moment that she would give Harry his birthday present. When she thought of what she had in store for Harry, her face lit up, and she felt some of her nerves slip away.

After about a half an hour of sitting in her room and staring at the Weird Sisters silently rocking out to one of their songs on the poster, Ginny heard footsteps on the rickety stairs outside her room. Wishing with all her might that it was Harry climbing the stairs, she opened her door just in time to hear Hermione saying something about Ron's underpants, which was very strange in her opinion, but she had more pressing issues on her mind.

Just as Ron began to splutter at Hermione, Ginny opened her mouth and said a little shakily, "Harry, will you come in here a moment?"

She saw Ron freeze in his tracks, but Hermione, bless her, tugged Ron up to his room by the elbow. Ginny had a feeling Hermione had her own motives for dragging him up to his room, but she did not want to think about that just then.

Harry looked so nervous, the poor sod. Ginny beckoned him into her room, and he followed. Ginny watched as he looked around her room, remembering that this was the first time he had been in there.

Ginny looked up into Harry's face. Although he was not a conventionally cute guy, she still found him highly attractive. She loved the way his beautiful, captivating eyes had all different shades of green flecked on the irises. She used to dream about how his high cheekbones contoured his face into perfection, and how his scar, although not the prettiest sight in the world, added that final touch to his visage. She had always laughed at how Harry's jet black hair stuck up in all different directions, and framed his structured face. All together, these features made up Harry, the boy she had loved since she had seen him when she was ten years old, at King's Cross station.

Ginny took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."

Harry avoided her gaze as he said, "Yeah…thanks." She could not really understand why he wasn't looking at her, but was not quite fazed. She waited for him to speak, which he must have realized because he said feebly, "Nice view," as he pointed to her window.

Ginny chose to ignore this. She wondered what was wrong with him, but decided to get the show on the road. She began slowly, "I couldn't think what to get you."

Harry looked at her, a bit taken aback it appeared. "You didn't have to get me anything."

Ginny felt a little hurt, but perhaps, she thought, he was just being polite. But how could she not get him anything? After all, it was his seventeenth birthday, and she loved him. She plowed on.

"I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."

Harry finally looked at her, albeit it was only a glance, but at least he looked. She felt as if the subject of him leaving would normally make her cry, but she knew how much Harry hated it to see her cry, and since it was his birthday and this was supposed to be special for both of them, she held back her tears and tried to appear nonchalant.

Ginny considered Harry for a moment, and decided to make the first move. She took a step forward. She was glad to see that he didn't move away from her.

Ginny chose her words carefully and continued, "So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you meet some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."

She breathed a sigh when she heard him say, "I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."

Using her most seductive voice possible, she whispered as she closed the gap between them, "There's the silver lining I've been looking for." She stood on tiptoe and brought her mouth to Harry's, leaving her lips open to experience a kiss beyond what she and Harry had shared over the last year in the secluded areas of Hogwarts grounds. Harry was surprised, she could tell, but he caught on quickly and kissed her back with as much enthusiasm as she originally showed. He put one hand in her hair, and one on the small of her back. She dug her fingers into his trademark, messy black hair and continued to kiss him sweetly, yet fiercely at the same time.

She was just about to reposition him and herself on her bed when the door to her room banged open.

Ginny and Harry jumped apart. Ginny looked around to see who had intruded on them, and saw Ron. "Oh," he said pointedly. "Sorry."

Hermione came up behind Ron a little out of breath (Ginny silently wondered what the two of them had been doing that made Hermione so breathless). She exclaimed, "Ron!"

There was a strained silence in which Ginny shot death glares at Ron, who was doing the same to Harry. When Ginny decided that she couldn't handle to look at the three of them anymore, she said in a flat little voice, "Well, happy birthday anyway, Harry."

Ginny turned her back on the trio because she had, for once, succumbed to tears. Ginny heard Ron and Hermione leave. Then Harry said, "I'll see you later," and she heard him leave too.

This was not how she had planned the day. She had wanted it to be special, plus she had wanted Harry to stay and get back together with her. It did not look like any of those things were going to happen. She thought something had finally gone her way, but no, _Ron_ had to go and muck things up. She was so angry with him.

Ginny moved to her bed by herself, whereas when the she pictured the plan in her head, Harry had joined her. She fluffed up her pillows and cried in earnest. She just wished that she could have given Harry the birthday present he deserved, but that did not go according to plan. Ginny had a feeling that over the next few months, maybe even years, nothing was going to go according to plan.


End file.
